Things will never get betternot after what happened
by LailaHamato
Summary: Summary: After one of her best friends, besides April, Casey, and Vern, kills herself, Laila has to figure out how to get the experience out of her head before the shadows start calling(2k14-verse) Rated T just to be safe


Laila panted as she sprinted from roof to roof. She was trying to get to a certain one. Laila finally arrived and noticed her best friend, Demeka, on the edge, just sitting there relaxing.

"Hey girl, why'd you want to meet me here?" Demeka stood up and gazed at Laila, a smile on her face.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything." Laila had no idea what was going to happen. Something that would hurt her for a long time. Demeka turned towards Laila.

"Take care of Joseph for me." Demeka turned back, facing the roof.

"Wait. Why?-"

"Thanks for everything, Laila." The human jumped. Laila's eyes were wide and she ran to try and grab her arm to stop her, but she missed. Tears came to her eyes as she cringed when Demeka's body landed with a thump. The tears poured down Laila's cheeks at that moment, her whole body trembling. Her best friend, her go-to-getter sister, dead in a pool of blood. Laila immediately jumped down and put her hand on her neck checking for a pulse, none. She didn't get it. Why? Was it her fault? She then noticed a piece of paper in her pocket. Hesitating for a moment, she grabbed it and read it.

_Dear whoever reads this,_

_If you're reading this, I'm gone. I know I seemed like I was okay, but I wasn't. This is all unexpected, I know, but I can't fight it anymore. Mom, I love you with all my heart, and I'm sorry I wasn't a better daughter. To Joseph, I know I've been a bitch to you but I love you as well, but don't worry, Laila'll be the sister I never was. Laila, I know this is gonna be hardest for you. You were my bestie, I'll always remember those times together even up above. I'm sorry you had to witness my death, I'll always be watching you. And Laila, don't blame yourself. My reasons have nothing to do with you._

_From, _

_Demeka._

Laila put the note in the jacket she was wearing and headed towards Demeka's house, grabbing the body once the bleeding stopped. Laila, when she arrived, lead the family out back.

"Laila, what is it?" Joseph noticed Laila's eyes were red with tears and he gave Laila a hug.

"*sigh* take this. I'll be right back." She handed Demeka's mom, Sherri, the note while she left to get the body. Right before she could read the note, Laila came back, Demeka's body in her arms. Sherri's eyes widened as she ran over.

"I'm sorry." Sherri took her daughter's body as Laila continued. "She asked me to meet her up on the roof, and she jumped, I tried to stop her, but I failed. Her last request was that I take care of Joesph." Laila looked down and Joesph ran over and gave Laila another hug.

"Laila…"

"None of us blame you, sweety." Laila looked at Sherri, surprised.

"Well, I better get going."

"Stop by anytime, Laila." She nodded slowly in respect.

"Thank you." Laila left and headed towards a nearby manhole, going down it and entering the sewers. As she was walking, all she could think about was that scene. She arrived at the lair and noticed that it was 4:00 in the morning.

"Great. four hours after curfew. I'm definitely getting a lecture."

"Yeah you are." Laila noticed Leo against the doorway, arms crossed.

"Can you make it quick then?" Laila tried to hide the fact that her eyes were bloodshot, but she couldn't.

"Laila, what's wrong?" He put a hand on her arm and she flinched, moving her arm away.

"Laila?" Her eyes were widened as the worst part of the scene replayed in her head.

"_Thanks for everything." _

Laila ran past Leo and into her room, laying on her bed, letting the tears flow. Her phone rang then as she sat up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Laila, I'm sorry. You okay?"

"I'm fine, April. Wait, how do you know-?"

"It's on the news. Channel 5." Laila turned on the TV, and switched to Channel 5.

_In other news, Demeka Roderick, a 15-year-old high school sophmore was pronouced dead in an alleyway a few hours ago. We have found that it was suicide, causes unknown."This is your 4:00 clock news. Good night everybody." Laila shut off the TV._

"Want me to come over?"

"No thanks, April."

"I'll call you in the morning, okay?"

"Bye, April." Laila hung up the phone and laid down in her bed, wrapping herself in her blanket and trying to avoid making her crying noticeable. That was quickly pushed aside when a warm hand touched her back, looking up, Laila saw Leo with concern in his eyes.

"Laila?" She snuggled up to her older brother, the tears not stopping. Leo gently rubbed her back, moving an arm to her waist. "Shhh, it's okay-" That got Laila's tears to flow down her cheeks even more. "What happened?"

"I-I..." She trailed off, trying to calm down. "I had to w-watch my b-b-best friend k-k-k-kill h-herself." Laila broke down at that point and he blinked surprised. Who would make their best friend watch them commit suicide? He was taken out of his thoughts when Laila snuggled into him more. Leo kissed her cheek, making the tears disappear. Laila blinked in surprise and she looked up at her big brother. Leo smiled at her and kissed her other cheek. Laila let out a quiet yawn and fell asleep almost immediately. He set her down on her bed, and put the blankets over her before turning to leave. When he started to leave, she whimpered.

"Oniichan..." He turned towards his sister to notice her with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to b-be alone." Leo walked back by her, and told her to scoot over. She immediately complied and as soon as he got comfortable, Laila nuzzled against him, falling back asleep. Once in a while, she would whimper in her sleep and snuggle even more for reassurance he was still there.

(Later that day)

"Alright, so that's your big prank Mikey?"

"Yep." Laila raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Why do you want me to help?"

"I need a shield don't I?" Of course. Laila figured that she was only here for a shield when Raph got pissed off and chased Mikey around.

"And why am **I **the shield and not Leo or sensei?"

"Raph, #1, would never hit a girl & #2, he likes you." Mikey meant that Raph has a crush on her but Laila didn't see the crush thing.

"Fine,you blame me, you're on your own." Mikey hugged Laila and left to go pull the prank. Not even a few minutes later-

"MIKEY!" Laila took a deep breath, expecting the impact of a pizza loving turtle to use her as a shield. Sure enough, not even a second later, Mikey ran in and hid behind Laila, grabbing her shoulders.

"Mikey!" Soon Raph barged in.

"Come on Raph, you wouldn't hurt Laila would you?" Raph gave Mikey a sharp glare before grumbling something and heading to his room, the door slamming behind him.

"Okay, do I wanna know?" Laila turned to notice Leo on the couch, scrambling through the channels.

"No."

"Didn't think so." Mikey ran out of the living room, shouting a thanks to Laila. She sat down beside Leo as they started watching some movie.

"Hey Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks...for earlier."

"Anytime."


End file.
